Cada Segundo Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele sempre tinha sido o garotinho timido, mas agora ele vai viver, ele vai mostrar a todos o quanto a ama


**Cada Segundo.**

**Maurício Manieri.**

Neville sempre foi um garoto tímido e quase sempre atrapalhado, mas desde que ele entrou no quinto ano, ele teve uma mudança considerável, com os treinamentos que recebia de Harry, ele tinha ficado mais confiante, e agora ele tinha alguém que o amava como ele era, ele já tinha namorado Samantha, mas ele achou o amor mesmo com Luna.

**Baby se eu pudesse ficar  
um minuto a mais com você  
você pra mim é tudo no mundo  
quero ter você no peito cada segundo amor  
cada segundo amor.**

Ele pode ver ela vindo para ele, ele sorri feliz para ela.

**-**Vamos dar uma volta? –ela pergunta com um ar sonhador.

-Claro –ele se levanta sobre o sorriso dos amigos, mas ele não ligava, só de estar com Luna valia qualquer coisa.

**Ah, sem você não sei viver  
ah, sem você não sei viver.**

Eles estavam andando perto das estufas, era um lugar onde eles gostavam de passar o tempo.

-Eu te amo Luna –ele fala enquanto a beijava, a garota parecia ficar mais lúcida e dá um sorriso.

-Eu também Nev –

**Baby se eu pudesse ficar  
o dia inteiro te amando  
sem ver a hora passar.**

-Você tem certeza Harry? –Neville pergunta para o amigo sobre o treinamento –Você acha que esta tudo bem por hoje? –Harry sorri.

-E claro Neville, vá se divertir com a Luna, se você quiser, use a sala precisa para fazer um jantar romântico para ela, eu posso pedir para Dobby te ajudar nos preparativos –

-Você faria isso Harry? –

-Claro –Harry ri –e bom passar o tempo com quem amamos, sem falar que hoje faz um ano não? –Harry só poderia ver o sorriso de Neville, ele não precisava perguntar mais nada.

**Você pra mim é tudo no mundo  
quero ter você no peito cada segundo amor  
cada segundo amor.**

Eles passaram o dia inteiro se divertindo, eles falavam de coisas banais, e quase sempre sem sentido, mas Neville desfrutava muito a companhia de Luna, eles ficaram um tempo nas estufas, embora algumas plantas fossem perigosas, eles ficavam na área das flores, onde exalava um aroma que os deixavam calmos.

**Ah, sem você não sei viver  
ah, sem você não sei viver.  
**Luna se surpreendeu com o jantar que Neville tinha preparado, o quarto tinha preparado uma sala de jantar para eles baseado nos pensamentos de Neville, era uma decoração toda florida, o quarto era rodeado de flores, eles se sentiam como se jantassem num jardim, escondido dentro da escola, eles tinha combinado com Dobby todos os pratos preferidos dela, eles desfrutaram o jantar, e ficaram ali por muito tempo, Neville se esquece do mundo, para ele nada mais importava, ele tinha quem ele amava.

**Você pra mim é tudo no mundo  
quero ter você no peito cada segundo amor  
cada segundo amor.**

Eles não se importaram que estavam na escola, nem que havia toque de recolher, eles passaram a noite ali, na sala precisa, falando até altas horas da noite, até adormecerem no sofá.

No próximo dia, Neville acorda sentindo-se mais feliz do que já foi na vida, ao olhar para a pessoa que estava aconchegada no peito dele, ele sorri ainda mais.

-Bom dia Luna –ela sorri sem abrir os olhos.

-Lindo dia Nev –

**Ah, sem você não sei viver  
ah, sem você não sei viver.**

Eles voltaram para os salões comunais e logo depois vão para o salão principal sobre o olhar de todos, como nenhum deles sabiam sobre os planos de Neville, exceto Harry, ficaram preocupados com eles, Neville beija a mão de Luna e segue para a mesa da Grifinória enquanto ela vai para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Pelo visto, a sua festa surpresa foi boa não Neville? –todos olham para Harry bravos.

Mas ele não responde apenas fica olhando para ela, e fala mentalmente com ela, com uma técnica que Harry tinha lhe ensinado.

-Sem você eu não sei viver –ela ri para ele, embora todos achassem que ela tinha enlouquecido, eles não ligavam, o que importava para eles e que eles se amavam, e a cada segundo se amavam mais.****

Esta song vai para a minha amiga e uma autora ótima... a Amanda que faz o Harry Potter e a Reconquista da Magia Antiga..rsrs muito bom mesmo... adorei conhecer vc linda.. vc e uma ótima amiga**  
**


End file.
